


Distraction

by quiet_one



Series: Smut [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_one/pseuds/quiet_one





	Distraction

Shepard squinted down the sight, staring at the same door she’d been staring at for the last two hours.

“Look, he’s not coming. Can we leave now?”

“Patience, Siha,” Thane cautioned, his voice rumbling through the comm.

“This really isn’t my style, how about I go down there with my rocket launcher instead? Sitting here is boring, and I’m getting cold,” Shepard whinged, realising how petulant she sounded and not giving a damn. She wasn’t usually on sniper detail, that job belonged to Garrus and Thane.

“I may have a way of making this more interesting for you,” Thane replied, his comm falling silent.

“Thane? Dammit, if he sneaks up on me again I’m going to kill him.”

“Sure you will,” Garrus replied from his own hidey hole down the street. “Look, this isn’t my idea of a good time either but it could be worse. Remember that time on Illium?”

“Yeah, that was worse,” Shepard sighed, sitting back. “Was that supposed to be my stop moaning speech?”

“Yep.”

“Well, good. It worked.” Shepard took an energy bar from her suit and ate it quickly, stuffing the wrapper back into her pocket. There had been no sign of activity since they’d got there, and no matter what intel said she couldn’t help thinking they had the wrong place.

There was a noise out in the street below, but when Shepard swept the area with her scope she found nothing except a couple of animals rooting through the bins, tipping rubbish out across the street.

“They are the highlight of my day so far,” Shepard muttered, turning round and finding a hand on her mouth.

“Last time you screamed loud enough to wake the target,” Thane murmured, moving his hand from her face and looking down the scope of her gun.

“You’re lucky it was screaming and not hitting – look, can you stop doing that!” she hissed, changing her mind about punching him in the shoulder.

“I thought you were bored. And cold. Well, here I am,” Thane purred, leaning in to kiss her neck.

She felt the welcome trail of his hot breath on her chilled skin, and for a second she allowed herself to lean into him with a sigh. Then she remembered why they were there.

“Thane…”

“Hmm?” He raised his head and examined her face carefully, tucking her hair back behind her ear then tracing her lips with his thumb.

“I thought we were on a mission,” Shepard said quietly, her resolve starting to fail as Thane kissed the line of her cheekbone and down to the corner of her mouth, his tongue darting out to taste her.

“We are, though you said yourself that he wasn’t coming, and I am inclined to believe you on this occasion,” Thane said softly.

“Ah, so you agree with me now. We could just go back to the ship?”

“That is true,” Thane agreed, grabbing hold of her waistband and dragging her across the floor towards him. “It would, however, be a shame to make a wasted trip.”

He started stripping her armour off below the waist and Shepard couldn’t help the thrill of excitement that swept through her as she felt the warmth of her armour stripped away until there was only the thinnest fabric left between them.

“There is one other thing,” Thane rasped, unzipping his trousers and pressing himself against her. “I would appreciate it if you kept watch for him, if you are able.”

“Able?” she repeated, straddling Thane and pressing her face to the scope to take another quick look out at the doorway.

Thane thrust into her, and she threw her head back with a soft cry that Thane answered by thrusting again, the heat of him pulsing through her.

\---

She moaned, and at first Garrus thought she was just yawning again. If she fell asleep on the job again he was going to have to say something to Krios about letting her get enough sleep.

Garrus opened his mouth to say something, and this time he recognised what this moan was –not exhaustion but pleasure.

He’d heard human women, thanks to Jokers large collection of vids. He’d even been so curious as to watch the Turian male on human female vids after he’d heard another Turian extolling the virtues of the human anatomy.

But, until now, he’d never thought of _her_ that way. He knew she had sex, he’d seen the flush on her face after she emerged from her cabin with Krios, and the way she looked at the Drell when she thought the others weren’t looking.

Now his head was filled with the sound of her, each intake of breath, every shuddering moan, and he closed his eyes to find himself alone with her.

She whimpered now, gave a soft groan then whimpered again with an edge of longing that he felt curl through him as though he was the one inside her soft flesh.

He couldn’t help remembering the vids but this time he saw Shepard’s face, her mouth open wide and her hair black against the white sheets.

Only it wasn’t him with her, making her cry out like that, it was Krios. The sneaky bastard had taken his comm off but he’d either conveniently forgotten Shepard still had her comm on, or he’d done it on purpose. Two could play at that game.

Garrus opened his eyes, leaning his head back as he heard her panting get faster, every groan torn from her throat laced with desperation. She was close now, her voice breaking with every thrust.

Shepard gave a fluttering moan, then he heard her sharp intake of breath.

“Shepard,” Garrus crooned, looking down his sight and taking the shot as the door opened at last.

“Garrus,” she cried out, her questioning tone dying as the orgasm wrung his name from her lips. 


End file.
